Alone
by Charliebunny07
Summary: has nothing to do with a episode of the same name, but mulder is alone, with a new enemy


Alone

by charliebuuny07

mulder and scully, i don't own, the fly was mine, and i got him, but i made him famous now, RIP my inspiration

Scully looked at her empty coffee cup and sighed. She stood up.

"I think I'll go and get some coffee, did you want some, Mulder?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he said handing her his cup.

She walked out the door and Mulder heard a slight buzzing noise. He looked over at the door and saw a fly enter.

"Aww, Scully, you just let in a fly," he groaned.

"Deal with it," she called from the hall and kept walking.

He watched as the fly buzzed happily around the office. Mulder glared at it.

"Well as long as it stays on the other side of the office, I will let it live."

As soon as he finished that thought, the fly came buzzing around him. It flew around his head for a while.

It was taunting him he thought.

He tried really hard to ignore it but it was getting of his nerves. Finally the fly landed on his desk.

"Smug son of a…thinking you can claim my desk as yours, next you'll want my pencils," Mulder thought.

Mulder slowly reached behind him, to get his fly swatter. He tried not to make too much movement.

He watched the fly and swore it was staring back at him,

He brought the swatter down hard on the desk, and in the process knocked the cup that held his pencils to the floor where it smashed and also a few of his files.

"Yeah, got you," he said triumphantly and groaned about the smashed cup. He'd have to clean that up before Scully came back.

But then he heard buzzing. The little blighter had escaped and was flying around his head to land on his wall.

Mulder got up and took a swing at it and missed, but disturbed the notes and flyers enough to fall from the wall. He would pick them up when he got a chance, but definitely before Scully came back.

He followed the fly to the back end of his office. He knew that he should just leave it alone, but it would drive him crazy all day and Scully would just ignore it. Amused at the fact that something would be driving him crazy.

He needed to kill it, now.

It landed on one of his filing cabinets. He swung at it and missed again, but put a dent in the cabinet instead. Something else he would have to explain to Scully.

Maybe aliens came down to earth to specifically put dents in their filing cabinets. She might believe that.

He followed the fly back into the main part of his office again, nursing his injured hand. It flew onto Scully's desk.

He knew, now that it had landed there, he should let it go. It was on Scully's territory now. And he knew if he touched anything on her desk, she would kill him and instead, the fly would live on happily. He was annoyed by the injustices of it all.

But it seemed to have sensed his hesitation. It stared at him from her desk. Just walking around like it had a right to, like nothing was wrong. Mulder knew he should let it be, wait until it took flight again into safer territory, but he knew that it was testing him.

Was he a man or mouse. Would he really be afraid to kill it because this desk was some _woman's_. Well yeah, this woman was terrifying. Especially to him. She had shot him once, he wouldn't put it pass her to not do it again, and he had really been annoying her a lot lately.

But he decided it was worth it. He would explain that he was killing the fly for her benefit as well. He didn't want it to annoy her either. Hope she would give him points for being considerate, or at least a five second head start before she pulled the trigger.

He swung the swatter down and all of Scully's notes, files and pictures of family fall off of the desk and smashed. He knew he was going to regret it. Better to kill the fly and call it a day, quickly.

The fly had lived and was now flying around searching for a new target. It landed on the ceiling. Mulder contemplated it. He looked around his office, and decided he couldn't quit now.

He rushed over to his desk and climbed it. He felt it creak ominously, but thought that it would be fine. He focused on the fly and contemplated his next move.

He moved to the edge of his desk aware of the noise his desk was making, as if it were in pain, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

The fly was in close range all he had to do was swing and this battle was over.

So he swung and missed. Instead he hit the emergency fire sprinkler and at the same time, from all his movement, his desk cracked down the middle.

He crashed to the floor and landed on his back, and was being showered by water.

Mulder laid there defeated, when Scully came back.

"Sorry Mulder there was no cream, so I had to use…" she had started down the hall and didn't get to finish when she looked into the office.

"Oh, my god, I was only gone ten minutes, what were you doing?" she said bewildered taking in the office.

He lifted up the fly swatter, "You let in a fly and said deal with, so I dealt with it." he deadpanned.

"I didn't mean like this…" she said indicating the destroyed office.

She glared at Mulder and took the fly swatter from him, annoyed, and saw the fly as it landed on the door frame next to her. She swung at it and hit her target. Mulder glared at her and the fly, amazed and annoyed.

"It wasn't that difficult, look at the office it's ruined, and my desk, Mulder," she said and looked at him pained, "I really can't leave you alone, can I?"


End file.
